


Counterpart Drabbles

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Collection of drabbles written from prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I might have had a few shots.”_

Yuto bites his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing, but he still giggles. His body feels so warm and fluid–how do people stand up straight, again?–and when did Yuya get so close to him? He called him…um, how long ago?

Yuya takes him by the arm, standing next to him as if to keep him upright (pfft, like Yuto needs help standing!). “Can I ask why?” he asks, leading Yuto through the bar toward the door. 

Yuto hiccups. “You. Um.” He can’t keep his thoughts straight. “It’s stupid…”

“You’re not stupid, Yuto. Come on.”

“Don’t let me drive,” Yuto slurs. “That’s irresponsible.”

Yuya has to laugh at that. “Good to see your brain is still working, somehow.” They’re in the parking lot now, and Yuya opens the passenger door to his car. “Come on, get in.”

Yuto almost falls into the car. He laughs as he grabs the seat belt and struggles to snap it in. A minute later, when Yuya gets into the driver’s seat, he helps Yuto out.

“Thanks,” he says, giggling.

Yuya sighs, but gives him a smile as he straps his own seat belt in place. “Anything for you, Yuto,” he says, turning on the car.

When Yuto doesn’t answer, Yuya looks back at him.

Tears are streaming down Yuto’s face. “Then why,” he stammers, and his tongue isn’t working and his brain, swimming in his head, can’t form a goddamn sentence. “Why.”

Yuya puts his hands on the wheel, staring at his lap. “Yuto… I just needed time.”

“Why,” Yuto sobs, burying his face in his hands. 

Yuya doesn’t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”_

Yuya blinks his wide red eyes, glancing from between Yuto’s face to their clasped hands and back again. Yuto’s said these sorts of sentimental declarations of love to him before–very often, in fact–but somehow, Yuya always finds himself blushing. 

But now, he also finds himself confused.

“And you’re the best thing that’s happened to me,” he says back. 

Yuto squeezes his hands, and then pulls one back to reach into his pocket. “Yuya….” His skin flushes red. 

Yuya frowns. “Is something wrong, Yuto?”

“No, not at all,” he says, but his voice is uncharacteristically wavering. 

Before Yuya can question him, Yuto lowers down onto one knee and pulls a small, black velvet box from his pocket. With trembling fingers, he opens it to reveal a ring.

“I love you more than anything in the world, Yuya,” he says. “Will you stay by me, for now and forever?”

Yuya’s mouth falls open uselessly. He blinks at Yuto, unable to process what’s just been said, what Yuto’s doing–

“Yes,” he blurts. “Yes, yes–Yuto, of course!”

And Yuto’s smile brights up like the sun, and he jumps to his feet to pull Yuya into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”_

Yuto looks up from his food. Just across from him stands another boy, probably his age, with a mop of red and green hair topped by a pair of shiny goggles. He shuffles on his feet, a hesitant curve to his lips.

Yuto smiles and sits up a bit straighter. “Go ahead,” he says, nodding to the empty chair across from him. 

The boy’s lips turn up into a grin, and he puts his food tray down before sitting. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Yuto snaps his fingers a couple times. “I’ve seen you around campus, I think. Or maybe…”

The boy scratches the back of his neck. “I’m in the drama department,” he says sheepishly. “So I’m in a lot of performances. But I’ve never gotten any big roles.”

“Not yet,” Yuto corrects him, and the boy blushes. “I go to the plays all the time. I remember thinking that you have a lot of talent.”

The boy goes even more scarlet. “…Thank you,” he mumbles, picking up his fork and playing with his food. He glances up, and Yuto gives him a reassuring smile.

“I’m Yuto, by the way.”

“…Yuya.” 

Just for a second, Yuya beams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu can't believe she's friends with these two clueless idiots.

“Yuzu,” Yuya whispers, leaning over to poke her arm with the eraser end of his pencil. 

“Shh,” she snaps, trying to take notes as the teacher drones on in a terrible accent about English. “Pay attention for once.”

He pouts like a sad puppy and leans back in his seat, but a moment later, there’s a note on the edge of her desk.

_I need relationship advice._

_Can this wait until later?_ she writes back. 

_I don’t wanna make it look like I’m avoiding him._

She rolls her eyes when she gets this one. There’s no secret about who he means, and not just because he’s told her. The only one who doesn’t realize is the object of his affections, who’s just as blockheaded as him.

_What is it?_

He struggles a while to write this before he finally puts the note back on her desk.  _how do I make him notice_

She wants to bang her head into her desk.  _He already notices you._

_I mean more than a friend_

_Tell him how you feel._

_NO_

_?_

_that’s EMBARRASSING_

_He’s not going to let it get in the way of your friendship if he doesn’t return your feelings. He’s not that type of person._

_NO NO NO_

The bell rings, and Yuzu slips the note into her desk along with her textbooks.

Gym period is next, and their class is combined with one of the other classes in their grade level. The PE teacher leads them in stretches, and she catches how Yuya’s cheeks burn red when he sneaks glances at Yuto bending over in his gym shorts. When Yuya looks away to stretch down toward his toes, Yuto looks back at him, biting his lip.

Yuzu feels a little like dying. Or screaming.

The teacher makes them line up for sprints. Yuya’s put in one of the first places, so Yuzu slides up next to Yuto.

“Hey,” she says. 

He gives her a smile, but considering how quickly he looks back toward the track where Yuya is lining up, she can tell he’s not realy all there. “Hey, Yuzu.”

A moment later, the instructor blows a whistle, and the first four runners break out into a sprint. Yuzu keeps her face turned toward Yuya, but her eyes glance toward Yuto. He’s watching Yuya like a hawk.

Yuzu stands a little closer to him and leans in, still keeping her face forward. “You know,” she whispers. “One of these days, Yuya is going to notice you staring.”

In an instant Yuto’s face goes beet red. “I-it’s not like that.”

She elbows him in the side. “Don’t try that with me.”

“Fine!” he says, a little loudly since she got him in the ribs. He hunches his shoulders, his gaze falling to the ground. “…Is it that obvious?”

“To everyone but Yuya,” she whispers back.

Yuto bites his lip. At that moment, a panting Yuya trots up to them, his face, neck, and arms flushed from his run.

“Did ya see me?” he asks, breathless. His eyes are bright when he glances to Yuto, but he quickly looks at Yuzu.

“Yeah!” Yuzu says, nodding. “You were great. Wasn’t he, Yuto?”

Yuto fidgets, and he can’t look Yuya in the eye. “You…ran really fast,” he blurts, his cheeks going red again.

Yuya’s brows furrow. “Are you feeling okay, Yuto?” Seemingly without thought, he reaches out and puts his palm on Yuto’s forehead.

Instantly, the both of them freeze.

Too many beats pass, and Yuzu breaks their pitiful spell by asking, “He doesn’t have a fever, right?”

“J-just a bit warm,” Yuya says, pulling his hand back quickly and giving a wavering smile.

“I’m fine,” Yuto says, and then he quickly walks toward the start line. “I’ll just—I’ll just run, and then go to the nurse’s office to make sure it’s nothing serious.”

“Yuto,” Yuya starts, but Yuto’s already gone, and he’s left with an empty outstretched hand.

Yuzu’s whole body trembles. “Yuya…”

He flinches when he turns to her. “…What?”

“TELL HIM THE TRUTH ALREADY!” she says, smacking him over the head with a fan.


	5. Tied Together

“Yuya…” Yuto starts. He swallows. “How did you talk me into this, again?”

“Come on, Yuya, don’t you trust me?” Yuya asks, winking and threading an arm around Yuto’s waist.

“It’s not that,” Yuto says, reluctantly returning the one-armed hug. “I’m just wondering whether we’ll end up with something broken.”

Yuya laughs. His right leg is tied snuggly around Yuto’s left. “You worry too much! Come on, the race is about to start.”

Yuto sighs, then steels himself. “All right, Yuya. We can do this.”

“There’s my Yuto!” Yuya giggles, pressing a quick kiss to Yuto’s cheek. Yuto blushes, but doesn’t lose the focus in his eyes. 

They get ready, and when the referee signals with a pop gun, they start forward, moving their shared leg and then their outer legs. They’re so in sync that, even at their measured pace, they quickly take the lead.

Then Yuya giggles. “We’re winning, Yuto!” he says, and quickens his pace, and Yuto struggles to catch up–and all too quickly, they’re tumbling to the grass in a tangle of limbs. 

“Yuya!” Yuto scolds, but he’s got a hint of laughter in his voice. “Get up!”

Yuya’s all-out laughing, but hurries to stand–then stumbles again, falling onto Yuto. “Sorry, sorry!”

Yuto tries to push Yuya back up, then tugs on him to pull himself up. They continue on, laughing, but this time Yuya’s careful not to get too excited even though his giggles are so infectious. 

They cross the finish line just a few seconds ahead of Yuzu and Serena, and then collapse onto the grass again. Yuto grabs onto his stomach, laughing, and Yuya hugs him close.

“That was fun, right?” Yuya asks, and Yuto can only nod because he can barely even breathe.


End file.
